Show Off
by Ironette3
Summary: Steve Rodgers sat at a table at a cafe in New York city when Tony Stark flew by in his usual red and gold suit. Just a quick oneshot based off of the Avengers and Acura RDX bonus deleted scene. Sorry for the bad summary :P


Authors Note: Okay, so I know I havent updated my story 'Ironette' in a really long time. Ive been grounded and phoneless. But Ill try to get it updated soon! But about this story, its just a little one shot based on the Avengers and Acura RDX bonus deleted scene, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Steve Rodgers sat alone at a small table, at a busy cafe in New York City. Sketching on his napkin, he glanced up occassionally to the highest bulding infront of him. Stark Tower. Howard Stark could have been considered a friend to Steve back in his time. He had created the super soldier serum, which is the reason for Steve to not just be alive today, but to have been put in the army in the first place. Howard was a good man. But after going through the SHIELD files Nick Fury had left him, Steve discovered that Howard had passed away, and his son Anthony Stark kept his legacy alive. Apparently, Tony was every bit as brilliant as his father had been, if not more. Just as Stark Tower was taking shape on Steve's napkin, a young waitress aproached him, taking him away from his thoughts.

"Waiting on the big guy?"

"Ma'am?" Steve questioned, confused as to what the waitress was referring to.

"Iron Man" said the waitress as she glanced behind her at Stark Tower, then to Steve's napkin, then to Steve again. "Alot of people eat here just to see him fly by." Steve broke eye contact with the waitress, realizing who she was talking about.

"Right. Maybe another time." Steve reached into his pocket and took out his wallet, ready to leave. The waitress poured more coffee into his mug.

"You can stay here as long as you'd like, no ones waiting on it" she said, refering to the table.

"Plus we've got free wireless" she added over her shoulder as she walked away.

"Radio?" Steve asked, confused. But the waitress didnt reply, she just smiled at him and continued to walk away. Steve leaned back in his chair, only to sit back up again when he heard a voice very close to him. It was an older man at the table behind him.

"Ask for her number you moron" he said, before turning back around to continue talking to the few people he was with. Steve stared for a moment, then turned back to face his drawing. Wireless? The girl's number? What did any of this mean? He knew he had missed alot, but no matter how prepared he thought he was, everything still surprised and confused him. If only he could be back in his rightful time period, where life was good. Not only did he miss the framiliarity, he also missed the people. Especially Peggy. Who happened to still be alive, according to the SHIELD files. Maybe he should call her. Someone should teach him how to use the cell phone he was given.

"Look!" Steve heard someone yell. He looked up, following the direction the little boy at a nearby table was pointing. Approaching Stark Tower, high in the air, was a small red and gold figure. Steve glanced around, noticing people waving, then returned his gaze to the figure, which now seemed to be showing off, doing flips and other neat tricks. 'Thats Howards son?' Steve thought. He layed money on the table, stood up, weaved through the waving people, and left the cafe.

* * *

"You're such a show off" said Pepper, as Tony wrapped his arms around her waist. He had just gotten inside, and Pepper had watched all his tricks through the window.

"The people love it" Tony replied with a smirk. "Its moments like these that make me realize what a superhero I am."

"Wow" Pepper said with mock enthusiasm, before quickly pecking him on the lips and pulling away.

"Did you ever figure out where Captain Rodgers ended up?" she asked casually, walking over to the couch where her laptop and multiple work papers layed.

"Nope. And Im not planning on it" Tony replied, walking behind the bar and pouring himself a drink.

"Tony..."

"Why would I wanna hang around the guy my dad never shut up about? The guy that pretty much took my father from me."

"Tony, you dont know him. He could be a good guy."

"Im just saying" Tony said, taking a seat next to Pepper, putting one arm over her shoulders, and holding his drink in his other hand. "They should have kept him on ice."


End file.
